1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light emitting display devices including an optical member.
2. Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device in various electronic devices because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a traditional cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner than the LCD device, because a backlight may not be used in the OLED device. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons. In this manner, a light of a specific wavelength may be emitted.
Recently, a transparent OLED device has been developed with the capability of transmitting an image of an object (or target) that is located in the rear (or at the back) of the OLED device by including a transparent region and a display region. In transparent OLED devices, a light incident into the transparent region may be diffracted by common lines that substantially surround the transparent region. For example, the common lines may include opaque materials, and, thus, the light may not transmit through the common lines. Thus, the light passing through the transparent region between adjacent common lines may be diffracted. As a result, definition of an image of an object that is located in the rear of a conventional transparent OLED device may be decreased due to the diffraction phenomenon.